


Down the Drains

by Dcoagt13579



Series: The Events of Derry [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcoagt13579/pseuds/Dcoagt13579
Summary: Beverly is being raised alone, her mother long gone.  Although her maternal figure had once cared for her, she was no match for Bev's father.  In fear for her life, she had to leave.  Had it not been for the messed up Judicial system, she would have taken Bev with her.Without her mother, Bev has since been left to fend for herself, in which here one is to see what she gets up to in those dreaded hours.





	1. School's Out for the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter one, we start off where the 2017 version starts off in terms of introducing us to Beverly Marsh. School is drawing to a close, and Beverly is in the school bathrooms. This fanfiction will have tie-ins to the original book, where the movie adaptation was either unable to connect the tie in for political/rating reasons, or simply because they didn't have enough time to.

Bev sat in the stall with slight discomfort, the school bell ringing loudly and echoing through her eardrums. She had hidden herself here during 7th period- the final period of the day. It was so much better than getting snickered at while in math class trying to figure out why there were letters mixed in with numbers. She knew why they snickered at her- made fun of her- but she didn't like to think about it. The ordeal made her sad, and it was uncomfortable knowing just what they were hinting at. She didn't like her father, or how he choose to act, but she knew he liked her- a lot more than he should as well. It wasn't a regular father-daughter relationship, but rather one where he sought to get a bit more physical. When she tried to deny him, well, she just tried to deal with it. It was worse when he got mad at her. At that point, he would get reckless and throw her around.

Shuddering at the thought of such an occurrence appearing later that day, she didn't notice as the bathroom door opened and a group of girls walked in. After all, it was the end of a school day, so it made sense for some girls to want to use the toilets before leaving to go hang outside. Kids had been going missing as of late, although that didn't stop most children from still hanging about and having fun. Besides, most of the kids that did go missing were just nobodies like her, so it made sense that most of the other children just simply didn't care. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Bev saw a gathering of shoes right outside her stall. The dirty off white high-tops had gathered into a group, and along with them there was an odd grunting noise as the group of girls were trying to life something over the stall wall. Swiftly Bev pulled up her backpack and used it as a shield, feeling wet sludge splatter against the beaten canvas bag as giggles arose from the other side. 

"Checking to see if you've gotten your period this month?" the leader of the gang would sneer, a girl by the name of Greta Keene. She was the daughter of the local pharmacist, an all around creep. Her little gang of friends snickered as she spoke, her insult hitting Beverly hard. Bev had expected as much, although the words still hurt regardless. She didn't like acknowledging the attributions she gained as she got older. She only knew in the end her father would just sexualize her further in her growth, and that would lead to him wanting even more out of her. As it was already, she already gave way more than any little girl should ever give her father. It wasn't as though she could just go to her mother and ask for help either. It had been years since she had last seen the woman that had given birth to her, and she knew she wouldn't be seeing the female anytime soon either. Her dad had fought for her and had one in the terribly biased system. Somehow the courts had decided that he was more than prepared to take care of her, whereas her mother would only be a threat to her safety.

Keeping silent, the teen would simply wait as Greta and her friends decided to leave. She wouldn't give Greta what she was looking for. She couldn't. Although she hadn't any control at home, that didn't mean the same went for her here. Here if she ignored Greta, then eventually the girl would move on to her next target. At home if she had ignored her father, he would have made sure she listened for future inquiries. 

Hearing the door swing shut, Bev would wait, still holding her breath. She felt like crying, although she knew she had to toughen up. It would be stupid to cry. Crying never solved a thing. No one cared for her, so if she cried, it would be for nothing. No one would ask her what was wrong, or would try to cheer her up. If anything, she would be yelled at and told to stop, as she was being pathetic or the likings to such.

Finally clicking her stall door open, Bev would turn and look towards the mirror hanging above the sink. The edges were cut unevenly, although like most schools, hers really didn't care too much about safety when it came to budget. Turning one of the levers, she felt cold water blast from the faucet. It was cold, although as she splashed it up onto her hot face it felt good. 

Flicking the remaining water droplets off her hands, she would reach for a paper towel. Now that school was coming to a close, she was trying to figure out just how she would spend her summer. Although she was mainly bullied here, she still preferred being here over to being at home. Her father worked, but usually after a long day of doing what he hated he usually wanted to do what he, well, loved. What he loved, especially for Bev, was bad news. 

Looking out the large window leading to the outside, the teenager couldn't help but let out a sigh. Whatever would she do?


	2. Fat Little Loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev is saying goodbye to the school one last time when she runs into a new kid named Ben.

The door clicked behind her as she let the wooden slab fall back to rest on its frame. She was almost sad to leave, even if life wasn't exactly great here either. It was one thing to leave school for the day, but a whole 'nother thing to leave school for an entire summer. She was already starting to feel drained, and it wasn't due to the hot sun beating down on her either. Pushing her long hair back with the sweep of her hands, Bev would sling her still soggy backpack over her right shoulder before pulling it onto her left shoulder as well. She really couldn't care less about how she wore her backpack, although she knew her father would be mad if she weren't wearing it 'correctly'. 

Hobbling down to the bike rack, she would spot a rather stout boy fumbling with a sheet of cardboard decked out with a little scene. She hadn't seen the kid before, so she figured he was probably a bit newer than the rest of the kids at school. That, or she just never really noticed him before. It could definitely be either of the two. She wasn't one to really talk to boys on school grounds after all- it wasn't her intention to spike up further rumors to add to her chart. "Are you alright?" Bev would inquire, watching the kid drop the project shortly after she had started speaking. Clearly she had startled him, which had been far from her intentions. Giving an awkward smile, the teen decided to awkwardly stand there while the boy struggled to get all his stuff back together. She definitely couldn't just leave, she still had her bike to grab, which at the moment was being blocked by this chubby kid.

That was when the boy reached out his hand, trying to shake her own. She took it, to which he responded "I'm Ben". "Beverly," she responded, trying her best to give a curt handshake. It seemed now that this kid wanted to be her friend, or at least he seemed oddly attached all of the sudden to her. It almost made her a bit uncomfortable, although she had the feeling this little obsession wouldn't last long with him. Once he found out who she really was, he'd probably want nothing to do with her. 

Pushing on past him, she would grab for her bike. She couldn't stay much longer. For one, this Ben kid was starting to make her a little uncomfortable, and for a second reason the longer she kept from going home, the longer her father had to wait for her. She would have loved to talk and maybe even get to know Ben a bit more, but at the moment she had her father to fear instead. He wouldn't be happy if she wasn't home right away, nor would he be happy if he found out she was talking to a boy in general. She was supposed to belong to him, and if her father found out that she wasn't as 'loyal' as he liked, then he would be sure to do something. Bev for one knew she didn't want to get stuck being locked in the house all summer. Not only would she be bored, but she would be at her father's discretion as well, and that definitely wouldn't end well in her case.

"See you around" Bev would bid goodbye, before kicking off on the ground and riding off towards the direction of home. She had the feeling this wouldn't be the last she would be seeing of Ben, so perhaps she would be able to actually get to know the kid later on after all.

As she rode off into the distance, Ben waved goodbye slowly, feeling almost giddy as she disappeared into the distance. He hoped this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her, and the 'see you around' made his hope only grow.


	3. Al

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev gets home from school only to be confronted by her father for being late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of abuse, rape (child)

Riding down the street, Bev would hop the curb with her bike before rolling onto the gravel of her dad’s driveway. Bumbling down, she would come up to the side of the garage and hop off the bike quickly, fear striking her as she noticed her father’s car was already parked in the garage. Shuffling her backpack onto just one of her shoulders, she would reach for the door and take a deep breath. She knew what was coming, and she knew sooner or later she would just have to get it over with. 

Turning the knob, the teen would push her way into the house while trying to keep as quiet as possible. She knew in the long run, trying to maintain silence wouldn’t help her, but in the meantime it still made her feel somewhat calm. Spinning around carefully, she would close the door in silence, taking her time as to make sure the lock didn’t click as she released the handle. 

“You’re home a bit later than usual, darling” a voice would drone from the dark hallway behind her, echoing from within the living room on the other end. He knew. “I hope you weren’t doing anything you weren’t supposed to be doing” the voice would drone once more, a slight bit of anger edging it. 

Slowly turning around, Bev would look to see the bright reflection of the tv on, although the show itself had most clearly been silenced as there was no sound but that of her father. “Come over here,” her father commanded, and nervously she approached towards where he sat. She knew exactly where to find him, and even though she couldn’t see him currently, she already pictured him sitting laid back in the beaten recliner, a beer open by his side. 

“Now!”.

Quickening her pace, Bev would show up by her father’s side, trying her best not to shake. “There you are, my darling, I’ve missed you most dearly” her father would coo, making her discomfort only grow as she tried her best to stay put in one spot. If her father saw her behaving in such a manner, he wouldn’t be one to take it lightly. His suspicious would likely be that she was out with some guy, and he was more than just a little protective over her when it came to that. He didn’t even care if that weren’t the case, he wasn’t interested in ‘sharing’ her with anyone else at all.

Reaching up, he would let his fingers run through her long hair, pulling the strands close and breathing in their scent. “You’re just like your mother, you know that right?” her father would sigh, seeming reminiscent about the female who had abandoned him for her own safety. Bev thought back to that day, and how she had been scared upon all else for her own safety when mother had left. To her, Bev’s only chance at safety had been her mother, but now she was gone, and Beverly herself was left to fend for her own.

Heart thudding, she would gently retract herself from her father, hoping he would only naturally allow her hair to slip away through his grasp. It didn’t take long for his demeanor to change however. As she brought herself away from him, his agitation grew to a hunger. One that she knew only too well. 

Quickly the man was on his feet, easily towering over Beverly. She leapt away, trying to leave the room and get to her own. He was much faster however, and easily grabbed her by one of her wrists. As he tried to reach for the other, she did her best to try and kick him, but it seemed useless in the heat of the moment. He was much too strong for her, and it didn’t take long at all for him to overpower her.

Dragging her down to the floor, he would pin her under his weight. “You’re growing up into such a beautiful woman,” Al would breathe, “You just need to stop acting so childish”. Caressing her face with one hand, he would keep her two thin wrists within his other. Hand sliding down from her face, it would come to a rest around her chest, giving the fat a little squeeze.

She felt him exhale through his nose, a small laugh as he thought about what he was doing. He was having fun, whereas she was below him hoping he didn’t choose to go any further. She could feel the bump of his boner pressing into her thigh, and she really hoped he wouldn’t take any sort of sexual step to relieve the boner, at least not in front of her.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the front doorstep. Although it was just the mailman dropping the daily letters into the mailbox, it was enough to snap her father out of the mood. Perhaps he had thought he had been caught in the act. Regardless what the real reason was, the man was quick to get up and dust himself off.

“To your room!” he commanded, pointing down the hall to where she had been assigned to sleep at night. Scrambling to stand, Beverly was quick to follow his command. She didn’t want to be anywhere near him, and for that reason she was more than happy to go. Grabbing her sodden backpack, she ran into the room and quickly closed the door behind her before her father changed his mind. She didn’t have a lock on her door, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try to baraccade the entrance by stuff levers under the door itself.


	4. Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev decides to rebel against her father, cutting off her hair that he loves so dearly.

Bev was warm as she hid under her covers, although she refused to sleep without them. She knew in the long run they would host no true safety to her, but she still felt safer with a barrier between her and her father. Reaching up to brush her hair out of her face, she paused. The strands of her hair between her fingers felt as though they were made of wire. If anything, perhaps they even felt as though the multiple multiple legs of a daddy long legged spider. The feeling was uncomfortable to say the least.

Fingers pulling through the wire-y mess, the teen couldn’t help but stifle a gasp. The feeling gave her a grueling reminder of what happened earlier that day. Her father running his fingers through her hair, only for him to grow angered when she tried to pull away. Shuddering, Bev tried her best to forget everything that had happened only hours prior. Rolling onto her stomach, she pushed herself up into cobra position and striked the pillow with her fist.

Tears were rolling down her face, and at this point she wasn’t even trying to keep them away. The salty water burned as it dripped out of her tear ducts, although it felt good and she was in no rush to try and stop crying. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to be through with her father. She knew this wouldn’t be the case, but she craved the idea all the same. One day she would be able to get away from here. Far away. She would leave Derry and not look back. She had no reason to go back. 

Slipping out of bed slowly, careful not to make any noise as she stepped onto her wooden floor, the ginger would make sure to keep herself from letting out any noise herself. Tip toeing across the room, Bev would gently grab and turn the handle of her door. The television in the living room was still blaring, although she doubted her father was actually awake still. He often fell asleep watching the television at night, especially when he was drinking and upset. That didn’t however mean that Bev would be letting her guard down. She knew to never let her guard down around her father.

Stepping over the middle of the hallway, the teen would slickly step into the bathroom and close the door in silence. Carefully flicking on the light, she would turn and walk over to the mirror. Avoiding looking into the reflective sheet that hung on the wall, she would reach for the side and open the medicine cabinet beneath the glass. Opening the case, the would reach for the pair of scissors that sat inside.

Holding them in her hands, she would finally accept the fact that she needed to look into the mirror. Eyes meeting the pair that looked back at her, she would watch tears roll down her stained cheeks. Her cheeks were full of blush, and her eyes were red as the tears burned. Holding the pair of scissors up against her hair, she would slowly cut down on the first strand that she had grabbed between her fingers. The crunch was rather sickening, although she kept on going. She couldn’t keep having her hair this long. It hurt to cut it all off, yet at the same time she knew it was for the best.

Watching the hairs fall into the sink, she would turn on the faucet so that the hairs would wash down without causing any sort of a clog. Cutting away, Bev couldn’t help but feel satisfied as the hairs fell into the sink and washed down the drain. They were going away, and she was never going to see them again. Her hair, just gone. 

Finally noting that her hair seemed to all be cut evenly, she would set down the scissors on the side of the sink. Her curly ginger hair was now at a length closer to her ears, rather than how it had trailed under her shoulders earlier. All the hair that her father had touched- had contaminated- it was gone now. Breathing a short sigh of momentary relief, she would back up and slump down against the far wall, the cold oddly soothing her. Her father wouldn’t be happy of her actions, although she would just have to deal with that later. For now, all she could do was try and relax.


End file.
